Backpacks, duffle bags, brief case bags, purses, and the like typically have non-elastic straps and/or handles that are either of fixed length non-replaceable straps and employ cumbersome devices to shorten or lengthen the straps for each user. After the straps are set to the correct length for each user, the straps do not help in providing the user a smooth and secure carry, wear out, and cannot be replaced to change the look of the bag by replacing these handles and straps.
What is needed is a bag system that allows for the user to replace the bag handles or straps easily with a color of their choice, and a strap system that provides comfort in toting through its shock-absorbing construction.